Dos Lineas
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: Desde ese día sus universos se habían separado para convertirse en lineas paralelas, aquellas que siempre se mantendrían a una misma distancia, pero que ya jamas volverían a encontrarse. [Yaoi] [Emeraldshipping] [Insinuación de GracefulShipping] adv: mención de muerte de personajes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece en lo mas mínimo.**

Esta historia esta totalmente dedicada a Razor Leaf/ToadThearian, en si la historia esta basada en la sugerencia de hacer algo similar con cinco puertas y oh dios, no debiste haberme dicho eso :v como advertencia debo decir que esto esta basado en el mangaverse! tomando en cuenta lo ocurrido en "pokemon adventures" desde el 263 hasta mas o menos la mitad del 267" y si lo vemos en "10 momentos" el iv podria entrar facilmente aqui, junto al vi y xi, eso solo por decir :x en fin, mas explicaciones al final (?), ahora mejor pasemos a la historia... Bon appétit

* * *

 ** _«_ _Me dicen_**  
 ** _tienes la vida por delante_**  
 ** _pero yo miro_**  
 ** _y no veo nada._ _»_**

 ** _Autor del poema: Alejandra Pizarnik_**

* * *

 _"¿Drew?" la familiar voz de Steven le hablo mediante el pokenave, dudoso incluso de mencionar tan siquiera su nombre._

 _"¿Necesitas algo más como siempre o ya me puedo ir a mi casa?" pregunto enfadado sin siquiera saludar al contestar, la ira del momento se debía a que, nuevamente, volvían al punto inicial de la discusión de siempre, por supuesto que la ira actual se sumaba al tiempo que Steven tardo en contactar con él, cuatro días antes de que se cumpliese el mes. Un nuevo record._

 _"¿Sigues enojado?"_

 _La pregunta en si le había ofendido, y de haber sido otro momento le hubiese colgado al instante. Pero su instinto, aquel que desde su llegada a Johto le había ido diciendo poco a poco que algo no andaba bien, ni con Steven, ni con la situación, le hizo detener tal acción, en su lugar se obligo a sí mismo a tranquilizarse, en lugar de contestar simplemente se quedo en silencio, tal vez por hoy, fuese un buen día para escucharlo._

 _"¿Me has llamado para algo en especifico?" insistió el de cabello verde, tomando asiento en la cama donde tenía su maleta a medio llenar._

 _"Mira, quiero disculparme por la mala imagen o idea que te eh dado de mí y mis acciones, en verdad, no era mi intención" unos minutos más de silencio antes de que continuase hablando al no escuchar nada del otro lado "En verdad, lo siento"_

 _El tono sincero en las palabras, fueron más que suficiente para hacerle olvidar toda ira o enojo que hubiese estado guardando ni siquiera fue capaz de darse cuenta del momento en que comenzó a sonreír y su mirada paso a ver directamente el suelo, avergonzado, como si el verdadero Steven Stone hubiese estado frente a él diciéndole aquellas palabras._

 _"Lamento haberte gritado" se disculpo a la vez que alzaba la vista sin una razón especifica "También, siento mucho haberme ido sin darte opción a disculparte al momento"_

 _El silencio que continuo a la llamada telefónica fue lo suficientemente reconfortante como para hacerle olvidar que era lo que se encontraba haciendo minutos antes. Lamentablemente, dicho momento reconfortante no duro la gran cosa._

 _"Drew" y ahí estaba otra vez, ese tono de voz que tanto odiaba, ese presagio de que iba a pedirle algo "Necesito pedirte un favor" dicho y hecho, suspiro cansado mientras que con su mano libre se masajeaba el puente de la nariz ¿Por qué no lo había visto venir? Incluso su mismo subconsciente le pregunto ¿Qué era lo que esperaba? Era Steven Stone después de todo._

 _"¿Qué necesitas?" inquirió cansado, ni siquiera valía la pena volver a enojarse._

 _"Necesito que te quedes en Johto" ordeno Steven Stone por el pokenave._

 _"No" respondió firmemente mientras se alzaba de su acolchado asiento "No voy a ir a verte Steven, voy de camino a mi casa, quiero ir a descansar a mi casa" literalmente le ladro a través de el teléfono, más furioso por el tono de voz que por el pedido en si "¿Esto tiene que ver con lo que no me quieres decir?_

 _La pausa dramática que hizo Steven a través del auricular fue lo suficientemente estresante e incomodo que tuviera que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no colgar, ni romper el aparato electrónico como le hubiese gustado hacerlo._

 _"Necesito que me escuches" pidió el campeón de Hoenn a través del teléfono, cambiando el tono de voz una vez más, probablemente al darse cuenta de su error "Tienes que confiar en mí, este no es un buen momento para que vuelvas, me sentiría más tranquilo si te quedaras haya, en Johto"_

 _"Por favor Drew, cree en mi"_

* * *

Sintió el miedo crecer en su interior conforme se acercaba cada vez más a la que, en su momento, había sido la gloriosa y alabada Arrecipolis. Aquel lugar que se decía, se había formado a partir de él impacto de un meteorito, además de ser el lugar de descanso de un ser legendario. A la distancia pudo ver lo poco que quedaba de dicho lugar, solo una parte plana simulando una isla, escombros, restos de edificios y demás cosas era el lamentable estado en el cual había terminado. Ya no había rastro alguno de su pasado como una especie de cráter, el gimnasio pokemon, así como el resto de edificaciones que ya no eran visibles cuyo destino mas lógico era haber vuelto a pertenecer a lo más profundo del océano.

Fue incapaz de moverse aun cuando finalmente su Flygon fue capaz de encontrar donde descender con seguridad debido al montón de escombros que predominaban en el lugar, a una corta distancia de donde se encontraba era capaz de observar al alto mando reunidos en torno a algo junto a la -que recordaba- sexta líder de gimnasio, Winona. No muy lejos de ahí su vista paso ahora a lo que se encontraba desplazándose por el mar -de alguna forma que no lograba entender y en la cual no pensaría hasta mucho tiempo después- los tres conocidos Regi, que poco a poco se iban alejando del destrozado lugar. La sensación de temor creció incontrolablemente cuando finalmente puso un pie en la maltratada tierra. Por alguna razón recordó entonces, sin tener una fecha fija en su memoria, cuando Steven Stone le había pedido ayuda para encontrar un objeto, una tabla que le permitiese invocar a los legendarios Regi, la vaga sensación de una discusión entre ellos se encontraba ahí presente, el de cabellos plateados no le había querido decir lo que pretendía hacer con dicha información y el se negaba a ayudarle a conseguir algo así si no le explicaba lo que tenía pensado hacer, al final la discusión no había llegado a ningún lado -como siempre y la mayor parte de las veces- y se había visto finalmente convencido tras las dulces palabras de él campeón de Hoenn de que todo estaría bien, que solamente quería corroborar una leyenda que escucho en algún lugar.

Miro a las personas reunidas nuevamente mientras poco a poco comenzaba a avanzar en su dirección, el miedo que había comenzado a crecer cuando se había acercado desde el cielo, se incremento con cada paso que daba al pequeño círculo de personas reunidas en aquel lugar, un nudo en su garganta comenzó a formarse cuando, a la relativa y corta distancia que lo separaba de tal parte, finalmente su mirada había sido capaz de notar a un Metagross, tan familiar a sus ojos, tan fácil de reconocer que le sorprendía no haberlo notado antes. Sintió ahora un escalofrió en su espina dorsal cuando noto la falta de dos presencias, Wallace y Steven no se veían por ningún lado. Algo se activo en su mente cuando continuo avanzando con dirección a ellos -sin darse cuenta que cada vez lo hacía mas rápido- rememorando entonces, la última llamada por pokénave que había tenido con él campeón de Hoenn.

Poco después de obtener la tabla había pasado a ser voluntariamente obligado a proveer ayuda para descifrar dicho objeto, para cumplir tal tarea dicha tarea Steven Stone había tomado la decisión -sin su consentimiento como siempre- de que el viajara a Johto, a las ruinas alfa para ser más exactos. Recordaba haberse enojado con el de cabello plateado cuando simplemente le ordeno que viajara a dicho lugar de un momento para otro, un viaje largo ya sea hecho por mar o en su Fygon, durante el resto de él día no le había dirigido la palabra -por más que el mayor había intentado disculparse después de haberse dado cuenta de su error- y solo cuando se encontró encima de su pokemon le había gritado nuevamente -harto de que lo hubiese estado siguiendo todo el día- reclamándole de que la única razón por la cual le hablaba y se acercaba a él, era simplemente para obtener información que necesitaba y no pudiese recurrir a nadie más, justo después de gritarle dichas palabras a la cara, simplemente dejo que el silencio inundara el lugar unos minutos mientras le miraba fijamente –admirando la mueca de sorpresa hecha por el mayor tras el sorpresivo y furioso reclamo- aguardo a la esperaba de alguna contestación, y al no recibirla ni ver la intención del mayor en rebatir su comentario, simplemente había alzado el vuelo para encaminarse a Johto. Una vez llego a la región se sorprendió cuando de repente sintió la sensación de que algo iba mal, dicho sentir se acrecentó e inundo sus pensamientos conforme pasaban los días. Debido a que aun seguía enojado se había negado rotundamente a ser el primero en hablar –como la mayoría de las veces que le gritaba al mayor- por lo que toda la información la mandaba mediante fax a las oficinas Devon donde el Sr. Stone muy amablemente se encargaba de hacer de mediador y se las entregaba a su hijo.

Finalmente la ansiada llamada había llegado cuando su investigación finalmente había llegado a un punto donde no podía avanzar más y –en el fax por supuesto- explicaba que se iba de regreso a la región Hoenn. No habían pasado ni dos horas cuando su pokénave había sonado y tras casi una hora su llamada telefónica había finalizado con el colgando tras las últimas palabras de Steven y sin haberle contestado nada.

Su mente volvió en si cuando se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba al lado de la Elite Four, el sonido de las olas golpeando contra la tierra se había desvanecido de un momento a otro, su mirada, fija en el suelo poco a poco se fue distorsionando debido a las lagrimas que sin darse cuenta de un momento a otro se aglomeraron en sus ojos, la presencia de la gente a su alrededor simplemente dejo de existir mientras intentaba procesar lo que sus ojos veían.

Ahí, en el suelo, acomodados uno al lado del otro se encontraban Norman el quinto líder de gimnasio con un aspecto cansado y demacrado, Wallace yacía con el rostro lleno de sangre y finalmente Steven, el tipo que le pidió creer en él, que literalmente le había rogado por su confianza también se encontraba ahí, tan tranquilo como si estuviese dormido aun cuando su aspecto fuese casi similar al de Norman.

No sintió cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro, lo único de lo que fue capaz de darse cuenta, es que la sensación de que algo iba mal.

Ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

.

* * *

Miro a la persona que se encontraba sentada en la cama de hospital, encorvado y probablemente con la culpa carcomiéndole el alma, no fue capaz de abrir la boca y decirle que no era su culpa, su mirada simplemente se encontraba pegada a los vendajes que cubrían la mitad de su rostro con el brazo diestro totalmente enyesado. En la habitación no existía ruido alguno además de sus respiraciones y las maquinas que se encontraban en el lugar. Durmiendo una forma muy incómoda en un sillón de la habitación, se encontraba Winona con solo una sabana para cubrirse.

-Lo siento- dejo salir Wallace en un susurro, su mirada en ningún momento se despego de las blancas sabanas del hospital, su única mano buena aferrada a las mismas, su columna no se enderezo en ningún momento- Es mi culpa, yo estaba ahí, debí de haber hecho algo para impedirlo...

-No es tu culpa- respondió el de ojos verdes en un susurro, su mirada se movió ahora con dirección al ramo de flores que traía entre sus brazos, no deseoso de permanecer más tiempo en aquella habitación para no incomodar al paciente, se movió en un intento de paso tranquilo con dirección al jarrón al lado izquierdo de la cama, donde no estorbaba, una vez cumplida su labor, se dio la vuelta con dirección a la puerta dispuesto a marcharse de inmediato- No son mías, las manda el Sr. Stone

Mientras salía de la habitación y del hospital en sí, volvió a pensar sobre las flores que le habían encargado entregar, las flores de romero estarían ahí para mantener el recuerdo, la zinnia (mezcla) el recuerdo de los amigos ausentes mientras que la amarilla recalcaría el recuerdo, la dalia malva era el agradecimiento y finalmente el geranio escarlata para transmitir el consuelo. Estaba casi seguro que si Wallace no había llorado cuando escucho de parte de quien eran las flores, tal vez lo haría cuando se pusiese a pensar en el significado de cada una de ellas.

* * *

.

* * *

Miro detenidamente el bonito ramo de flores que le había llegado por entrega, el Sr. Stone sin duda alguna estaba siendo considerado con los sentimientos de los afectados de la catástrofe, la esposa de Norman, el ex-líder de gimnasio de Petalburg city había sido otra víctima de la situación, no solo había perdido a su esposo, su hijo de alguna forma había desaparecido aquel día junto a la única hija del Prof. Birch, en silencio se rumoreaba que ambos yacían muertos, en el fondo del mar, haciéndole compañía al resto hundido de Arrecipolis.

Negó con la cabeza, intentando evadir el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos una vez más, en su lugar, admiro nuevamente los iris blancos que conformaban el ramo que le se le había enviado, desviando su vista se fijo en el balcón del apartamento donde se había estado quedando tras todo lo ocurrido, las hermosas peonias blancas le devolvieron la mirada, Steven Stone no era un experto en el idioma de las flores y había tenido que comprarse un libro ya que, obviamente, el no tenía la mas mínima intención de explicarle dicho idioma, al final el campeón de hoenn había terminado cultivando las delicadas peonias.

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, cuando recordó el significado de las blancas flores; "Soy afortunado de tenerte"

Ignoro el significado del las flores que recibió cuando finalmente rompió a llorar en la soledad de su apartamento.

Mañana le darían el alta a Wallace así como seria el ultimo día para velar el cuerpo de Steven.

La pregunta sobre ¿Ahora qué? Volvió a aparecer en su mente, no mentía si decía que ya no quería hacer nada con su vida, ya no.

* * *

.

.

.

Me encuentro algo insegura sobre si poner la tragedia y la angustia, pero creo que debido al primer capitulo cuenta.

Bueno, vayamos a las explicaciones que esto va para largo.

Como pueden darse cuenta soy una amante de el espacio/tiempo y de todos los vacíos legales de los que pueda hacerme :D, el manga de pokemon sin duda alguna me da el vació mas grande del mundo en la saga Ruby/Sapphiro cuando Ruby utiliza a Celebi para destruir las gemas que manipulan a Groudon y Kyoger [así o mas resumido ] sin embargo para esto muchas personas terminaron muriendo y Wallace termino herido, YO SUPONGO que cuando la tierra de Arrecipolis comenzó a caer [porque de alguna forma que aun no comprendo esta estaba flotando varios metros sobre el agua] el manga después nos mete como excusa que Celebi después de destruir las gemas y ver el ¿dolor? ¿arrepentimiento? no se que sea, de Ruby debido a que mucha gente murió este hace que terminen en un tiempo distinto, donde la gente que se supone murió esta viva, y lo único que yo digo es... Que no es posible, y lamentablemente no puedo explicar el porque ya que me tomaría mucho tiempo y me revolvería, lo que si termine haciendo fue lo siguiente.

Aprovechar el vacio que se quedo cuando Ruby y Sapphire terminaron en otro lado, viendo el mundo que abandonaron, donde la gente SI murió y donde ellos no existen, porque ellos terminaron en el otro lado donde NO murió nadie.

Y es alli donde nacen mas dudas y donde probablemente algun dia Dialga metera manos en el asunto, pero mientras eso no ocurra yo les dejo mi version de los hechos, espero haberme hecho a entender :D

Finalmente y para acabar, esta historia tendra solo dos capitulos, la una donde murio gente y la otra donde no lo hizo, espero que en el summarry haya quedado claro. La segunda parte aun ni esta empezada y no se si podre llegar a mas alla de las 1500 palabras pero lo intentare, vere que tanto me expando con la pareja ahora que tengo la oportunidad :Dy si, solo por ir avisando, Wallace tiene MUCHO que ver en la relacion de Steven y Drew

Y solo por decir, sinceramente, ODIO a Ruby, enserio, el tipo me caga la vida.

Sorry no sorry fans :x


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece en lo mas minimo, si pokemon fuese mio... uuuuuuuuu... El mundo seria mucho mas oscuro (?)

Nota: Aclaraciones e ira contenida abajo :3

* * *

-¡Eres un imbécil!-

Después de todo lo que había ocurrido y debido a los deseos de Ruby por ganar –aparentemente- su última competición de coordinación, toda la gente había votado por aparcar el zeppelín en Arrecipolis, también para evitar que Wallace –quien se encontraba herido- no hiciese demasiados esfuerzos y tampoco se moviese de un lado a otro. Sapphire ya se había retirado junto con Norman con dirección a su gimnasio para que así ganase su última medalla. Y aprovechando la situación –así como el resto de la élite- habían decidido quedarse a observar el dichoso concurso.

Lo que obviamente no se esperaba era la llegada de su novio –totalmente molesto y con lagrimas en los ojos- no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo el verlo llegar insultándole, se lo merecía, la mayor parte del tiempo solía olvidar que ellos tenían una relación que el resto del mundo solía clasificar como "noviazgo", para empeorar la situación, había veces en que sus acciones o pedidos podían llegar a clasificarse como un "aprovechamiento" por supuesto, cuando termino con un –según Wallace- flechazo por Drew, el no estaba enterado en lo más mínimo que su apellido era "La Rouss" no podía negar que, de no ser por eso, no hubiese avanzado en la investigación de los legendarios como para enterarse de que existía la posibilidad de morir tras la invocación de los tres regis.

La familia de Drew era el equivalente a la familia Berlitz de la región Sinnho, solo que más poderosa –tanto así que la ciudad donde residían llevaba su apellido- y con información lo suficientemente secreta que solo los pertenecientes a la misma tenían derecho a acceder a dicha información, siempre y cuando se prometiese el no divulgar la información ni compartirla con nadie externo a la misma. Entre los pocos libros que Drew le había conseguido y que la información que poseían estaban –de alguna forma- relacionados con lo que estaban investigando, cosas como información sobre "la leyenda de Ransei" así como vagos y enrevesados escritos sobre la creación de Arceus, datos curiosos sobre el "Árbol de los comienzos" eran solo unos cuantos de toda la información que el de ojos esmeralda se había esmerado en conseguirle, aun cuando no le había dicho la verdadera razón por la que necesitaba dicha información.

-¡Y lo sigues siendo! ¡Ni siquiera me estas escuchando!-

Steven finalmente despertó de su estupor tras la audible queja soltada por el menor.

-Claro que si lo estaba haciendo- respondió tranquilamente mientras dirigía sus manos a las mejillas del más bajo, limpiando con sus pulgares las lagrimas que desee su llegaba no paraba de soltar- Es solo que no sabía cómo reaccionar, me hace tan feliz tenerte aquí.

-¿No esperabas que fuese a venir?- pregunto mientras le miraba curioso y sentía el agradable gesto del mayor al limpiarle las lagrimas

-No, en realidad creí que ibas a continuar en la región de Jhoto para estas horas- respondió sinceramente Steven sin desviar la mirada y apreciando, después de un buen rato, como finalmente Drew había bajado la voz- Aunque bueno, no sé que me hizo pensar eso.

-¿En verdad esperabas que me quedara en Jhoto después de la llamada?- pregunto sorprendido el de ojos verdes mientras alzaba una de sus cejas, incrédulo-Estas loco si crees que iba a confiar en ti, tanto misterio me estaba matando.

-Hablando sobre misterios… ¿Aun quieres saber para que quería la información?- inquirió curioso mientras se pasaba la mano por la parte posterior de la cabeza, una señal obvia de nerviosismo.

Si las miradas mataran tal vez el ya se encontraría enterrado más de diez metros bajo tierra. La obvia mueca de desagrado hecha por Drew no necesito de una sola palabra para darle a entender que se podía ir –y si quería también venir- del infierno mismo con la información que le había negado durante más de un mes.

-Cuando venia hacia acá, vi a los legendarios que tanto estuviste investigando- relato Drew con una felicidad asquerosamente falsa- Así que no, no creo necesitar que me digas algo.

-Mira el lado positivo de la situación, todo termino saliendo bien- confeso sinceramente, ignorando olímpicamente la falsa felicidad usada en la frase anterior.

-¡¿Salió bien?!- exclamo molesto mientras encaraba al mayor, seguro que si no lo hacia él no lo haría nadie- ¡¿Pudiste haber muerto y aun así eres capaz de decir que todo salió bien?! ¡Eres un imbécil si piensas así! ¡Tu padre y yo pudimos haberte perdido y ¿Aun así solo dices que todo salió bien?! ¡¿Debo preocuparme por futuros deseos suicidadas?!

Por alguna razón y como si el momento fuese la ocasión perfecta para dicha reacción no pudo –ni quiso- evitar soltar una carcajada, para posteriormente echarse a reír tras el rápido cambio de humor. El de ojos verdes obviamente se sintió más que ofendido ante dicha reacción, y aun cuando su rostro se había puesto rojo de la vergüenza -¿o acaso era ira?- no pudo articular palabra alguna cuando sintió los brazos del mayor rodear su espalda para posteriormente alzarlo e impedirle contacto alguno con el suelo.

Pensar que las palabras de Drew podrían haberse vuelto realidad le erizaron la piel, tal vez era un milagro que siguiera vivo, igual que Norman, si no mal recordaba, el había -en algún punto de la historia- establecido un "lazo" con Rayquaza de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho con los tres regis por lo que el resultado final en ambos -en teoría- debería haber sido el mismo. Más no fue así, y ahora el quinto líder de gimnasio se encontraba teniendo una batalla con Sapphire, había regresado a su hogar así como él también tenía la oportunidad de reunirse nuevamente con su padre, su novio y sus amigos.

No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le ofrecía.

Sobre todo si cada vez que cerraba los ojos, seguiría viendo Arrecipolis totalmente destruida.

* * *

.

* * *

Wallace miro a la distancia como su mejor amigo disfrutaba de su reciente regreso y la victoria contra el team aqua/magma molestando a Drew. Se encontraba sentado de forma encorvada mientras esperaba pacientemente a que Ruby y los otros tres invitados al concurso de coordinación pokemon estuviesen listos. Su brazo enyesado no era ningún problema, y aunque su visión se encontraba visiblemente reducida debido a la falta de un ojo podía también aprovecharse de la situación haciendo que Winona permaneciese a su lado.

La líder de gimnasio se había encontrado visiblemente consternada cuando había notado la gravedad de las heridas con las que Wallace había terminado después del incidente, y aunque Wallace había insistido en que ya se encontraba mejor y las heridas en realidad eran menos molestas de lo que parecían a simple vista, de todas formas parecía que le había terminado hablado a la pared, pues Winona a final de cuentas se había visto enormemente reacia a abandonar su lado. Excepto ahora que se encontraba disfrutando de la calma y el aire fresco antes de que iniciase el concurso, mientras tanto Winona se había ofrecido amablemente a dar los últimos detalles mientras él se tomaba un merecido descanso.

Noto con curiosidad al Flygon perteneciente a Drew que se encontraba sobrevolando Arrecipolis, sin evitar sentirse curioso ante el zeppelín que se encontraba aparcado encima de toda la ciudad como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo. Regreso su mirada una vez más hacia los enamorados admirando con una sonrisa como su mejor amigo disfrutaba dándole vueltas en el aire al de cabellos verdes que de un momento a otro comenzó a reír, aun cuando a la distancia no era capaz de escucharlo. Mientras les veía –y sentía un ligero cosquilleo de envidia- no pudo evitar relacionarlos con esas típicas novelas de finales felices, donde la pareja se solía jurar amor eterno a orillas del mar y en el momento justo del atardecer.

Eso le recordaba, tenía que pedir prestada alguna televisión, según la hora apenas se acabase el concurso pokemon iba empezar su novela favorita y no importaba que hasta hace unas horas fuese a ser el fin del mundo, nada le impediría ver su novela.

Regreso su atención a la feliz pareja, notando que la euforia de Steven ya había parado y ahora se encontraba cubriendo a Drew con su cuerpo, o bueno, al menos eso es lo que quería creer ya que no veía al de cabellos verdes pero estaba seguro que seguía ahí.

-¡Maestro!-

-¿Ruby?- pregunto Wallace una vez se hubiese girado tras oír la forma común en que el hijo de Norman se dirigía a él, ligeramente curioso al ver como se acercaba corriendo en su dirección- ¿Por qué las prisas? ¿Está ya todo listo?

El coordinador de ojos rubíes se acerco corriendo a donde se encontraba Wallace con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, ni parecía que menos de dos horas atrás hubiesen estado todos al borde de la muerte.

-¡Así es maestro! La señorita Winona me ah mandado a buscarlo para que diera el visto bueno y dar comienzo finalmente a los concursos- Ruby miro a su alrededor admirando el paisaje que hasta hace unos momentos su maestro admiraba en solitario- ¡Mire maestro, es Steven! ¿Cree que él quiera venir?

Wallace se quedo pensativo un momento antes de ver de reojo a su amigo quien se encontraba ligeramente encorvado en su lugar, seguía en la misma posición que de hace un momento por lo que era incapaz de notar si Drew continuaba con él o no.

-Emmm, tal vez deberíamos dejarlo descansar- respondió el líder de gimnasio mientras se alzaba de su lugar- De seguro aun no ah terminado de pasear.

-¿Eh? Pero maestro- el de ojos rubíes miro a su maestro con curiosidad antes de continuar hablando- Steven salió hace más tiempo que usted, además de que la Elite ya se está comenzando a preguntar si él había regresado a la liga o no.

Wallace iba a renegar nuevamente sobre llamar a Steven, lamentablemente no lo hizo suficientemente rápido cuando el grito de su alumno retumbo en sus oídos.

* * *

.

* * *

-¡¿Cinco concursos de coordinación y no me invitaron?!- reclamo Drew mientras caminaba al lado de Steven, quien simplemente asintió desinteresadamente.

-Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, lo olvide por completo apenas te vi- se disculpo el de ojos plateados mientras continuaban avanzando con dirección a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo dicho evento, con la mirada al frente fue incapaz de notar el tono rosáceo que los pómulos de Drew tomaron tras sus palabras.

-Bueno, no es como si pudiese culpar a Wallace por eso- admitió tranquilamente el de ojos verdes mientras miraba el bonito suelo del lugar donde se llevarían a cabo los concursos en tiempo record- El no sabía que yo estaba aquí

-No entiendo porque te quejas tanto- replico Steven mientras buscaban sus lugares en el auditorio donde se llevaría a cabo el evento- Ya te has hecho con todos los listones de esta región y de la de Sinnho, además ¿En Jhoto no ganaste ninguno? Sé que fue poco tiempo, pero conociéndote tuviste que haber tenido el suficiente como para ir por uno o dos.

-¿Y que si lo hice?- se quejo el de cabello verde mientras se sentaba en el primer lugar que vio disponible en la última fila, lo más lejos posible del escenario

Steven se sentó al lado de su novio mientras mostraba una ligera mueca de molestia, estuvo a segundos de haberlo besado –cosa que muy raramente hace debido a que suele olvidar que son novios- cuando había escuchado la voz de Ruby a la distancia, maldiciendo cada segundo de su propia amabilidad –que le exigió girarse a contestar- cuando respondió al llamado y prometió que iría a ver el concurso donde participaría. El cual estaba a minutos de iniciar.

De haber sabido hubiese dicho que no.

-¿Estas enojado?- pregunto Steven cuando finalmente cayó en cuenta de la actitud de su novio.

-No, no lo estoy- respondió molestia el de cabellos verdes, aparentemente ofendido por la pregunta.

-¿Entonces, porque estas así?- volvió a insistir ignorando por completo que la presentación de los coordinadores y sus pokemon había empezado.

-No sé a qué te refieres- Drew observo a los pokemon con poco interés, cuando estuvo en Sinnho había visto presentaciones mejor- ¿Cuál dices que es tu amigo?

Steven suspiro molesto mientras regresaba su vista al frente, el no era bueno en esto de las interacciones sociales.

-Es el que está participando con un Castform- respondió después de ver a las cuatro personas que se encontraban encima del escenario- ¿Estas enojado porque nunca eh ido a uno de tus concursos verdad?

Drew miro atentamente a quien Steven le señalo, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Un Castform? ¿Con tan pocas estadísticas?- se quejo el de cabellos verdes, obviamente evadiendo la pregunta de Steven quien no le quitaba la vista de encima- Así jamás podría causar furor.

-¿No me vas a responder verdad?- Steven suspiro mientras regresaba su vista al frente, incapaz de prestar atención al concurso decidió pasar su vista al resto de invitados.

-Ni siquiera aumento su confianza- continuo criticando Drew a la vez que ignoraba por completo a su novio- Hasta parece principiante.

 _"-Por Arceus, que hice para merecer esto-"_ se quejo mentalmente Steven mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

* * *

.

* * *

Dejo caer el agua sin control alguno encima de sus delicadas peonias que vivían en el balcón de su apartamento, mientras su mirada vacía se perdía en el infinito, incapaz de prestar verdadera atención atención a lo que le rodeaba y a lo que se supone se encontraba haciendo, totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, tanto así que incluso fue incapaz de escuchar el sonido de la puerta.

-Las vas a ahogar- observo Drew mientras pasaba cerca de donde se encontraba Steven con dirección a la cocina para dejar las bolsas blancas de plástico que traía cargando- ¿Steven?

El de ojos verdes se acerco al campeón de la región Hoenn que miraba distraídamente por la ventana, su mirada regreso una vez más hacia la wailmegadera que aparentemente su capacidad de agua superaba la normal. Decidido a no desentrañar los misterios de la curiosa regadera, movió su mano zurda para alzarla de tal forma que finalmente se cortase el flujo de agua, mientras la diestra pasaba a ponerla encima del hombro izquierdo del encargado de las flores.

-¿Steven? ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto curioso cuando finalmente el de cabellos plateados noto su presencia.

-¿Drew?- los ojos plateados se intercalaron entre la regadera y Drew hasta que volvió a hablar- Lo siento, no te note llegar.

-Me di cuenta- respondió como si no fuese la gran cosa y finalmente se movió de la posición donde se encontraba, permitiendo que Steven dejase la wailmegadera a un lado y se acomodase mejor en el banquillo donde se encontraba sentado- ¿Todo bien?

Steven abrió movió la boca como si fuese a decir algo, aunque ningún sonido salió de la misma.

-Sí, no tienes que preocuparte- sonrió mientras alzaba el rostro para ver directamente los ojos verdes del menor- Solo me encuentro un poco cansado, eso es todo.

El silencio invadió el apartamento donde ambos se encontraban, ni siquiera se podía sentir el viento a pesar de que la ventana del balcón se encontraba abierta.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?- Pregunto Steven mientras dejaba caer sus hombros en señal de cansancio.

Drew le miro un momento sin entender exactamente qué era lo que se encontraba preguntándole, dejo salir un suspiro antes de moverse para abrazar a Steven por los hombros, haciendo que la frente del mayor terminase recargada en su pecho.

-No necesitas preguntar algo así- hablo Drew de la manera más tranquila posible mientras le miraba- Sabes que puedes abrazarme siempre que quieras, aunque me asustes y me enojes.

En el abrazo, Steven sonrió mientras dejaba escapar una risita. En la oscuridad de la cueva creada por los brazos del menor vinieron las imágenes que le habían estado atormentando desde lo ocurrido en Arrecipolis, la pelea de Groudon y Kyogre, la aparición de los tres regis, el rugido de Rayquaza, la lluvia torrencial, el mar embravecido, los gritos de terror y horror. Todo resonaba en su mente como si fuese real.

La pregunta sobre si se encontraba realmente vivo regreso una vez más a su mente. Cerró los ojos con furia mientras movía sus brazos alrededor del torso de Drew.

Aquello solo eran pesadillas.

Solo eso.

Era imposible que fuesen recuerdos, pues eso nunca había pasado.

* * *

Bieeen, ahora, pasemos a las explicaciones, en primera y aunque pude especificarlo arriba no lo hice por el morbo xD, pero en mis fics Steven Stone es 4 años mas grande que Riley mientras Drew tiene la misma edad que Jun... ¿Como termina esto se preguntaran? Asi;

Steven: 25

Riley: 21

Jun/Drew: 15

Asi es mundo, la diferencia de edad entre esta pareja [para mi] es de diez años xD, mis disculpas por no haberlo mencionado antes.

Vuelvo a hacer hincapié en que el manga es una mierda en cuanto a la continuidad espacio/temporal ¿Porque? Porque si Steven esta vivo, eso significa que Wallace no tenia porque terminar herido, las heridas de Wallace ocurren DESPUES de la muerte de Steven... ¿Ya lo entienden?

¿De donde saque el zeppelin? Del mismo lugar que el manga, cuando todos despiertan por alguna razon que no entiendo ESTAN EN UN JODIDO ZEPPELIN! PORQUEE? PORQUE NO ARRECIPOLIS? O LA RUTA 128? Bueno, pasemos de esto...

Las estadisticas a las que Drew hace referencia, son las que se suben mediante pokecubos, yo supongo que -como muchos de nosotros (?)- Drew debe de conseguir pokecubos arcoiris plus (?) Pido de favor que no pregunten mucho sobre como y cuando gano Drew sus listones, me da flojera explicarlo pero no, hasta ahora ni Ruby ni Drew se han visto frente a frente.


End file.
